


Choosing a name

by Booker_DeShit



Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [1]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Autistic Booker DeWitt, Autistic Elizabeth (BioShock), Bookie does Lizzy's hair, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Booker DeWitt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Booker wasn't always called Booker. In fact, he wasn't always a man either. Elizabeth expressses her curiousity about his name choice.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth
Series: The autistic DeWitt's series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559641
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Choosing a name

**Author's Note:**

> I have lately, as a trans* person myself, decided the name Booker suits me very well. I'm Booker (surname) now. And so, I wanted to write about that with the original: Booker DeWitt. Cause he's the reason I actually found the name Booker.

It was a warm evening in Paris, & Booker & Elizabeth were still up in their homey, little apartment. They sat in Elizabeth’s room, a record playing in the background. There were a multitude of books strewn across the floor, as well as brand new clothes laying all over the bed. Booker had Elizabeth in his lap, doing her hair, as she was trying out a new nail polish. It was a pretty shade of pastel pink that matched her blue eyes perfectly.

“Booker, huh?” She suddenly said, reaching for the purple nail polish that she had also picked out during their shopping spree that day.

“Hm?”

“I mean, your name. Booker. How did you choose it?” Once he was done with her hair, having done it up in a beautiful but comfortable plat, she grabbed his hands & brought them in front of her.

“It just... came to me. I never knew a Booker before, but I had heard the name,” He mused, relaxing as Elizabeth begun painting his nails, “My birth name just ever seemed to fit.”

“Did you... did it feel wrong when you were referred to by it?” Elizabeth adjusted her grip on his hands, trying to balance the vial of polish on her knee.

“Yes,” Booker nodded, then placed his chin on her shoulder, “When I found out I was a guy, I tried finding a name. None of them really fit, so I’d just shorten my birth name. But I never wanted to go by a short version of my birth name. Still too feminine, especially for those times.”

“How did you find Booker then?” Booker shifted as Elizabeth started painting his other hand.

“I read it in a book, funny enough. I reread the book a few times, & maybe after the third time, Booker just, sort of... it stuck, basically. Booker DeWitt had a nice ring to it. My parents agreed, so I kept it,” When Elizabeth was done, he pulled is hands back & looked them over, “Elizabeth! You know I don’t like purple.” 

“But they match your eyes! Green & purple is a very nice combination.” She took a hold of his hands & squeezed them, then flopped onto his chest.

“Fine. But what brought up the name topic?”

“Weeeeell.”

Booker cocked his head, “Is everything alright?”

“It’s just that, I don’t really like Elizabeth, & since you changed your name, I was wondering if I can too.” She shyly looked up at him, to find him smiling at her, a rare treat.

“What do you want to change it to?”

“Anna.”  
“Done.” He wrapped his arms around her, & begun to rock gently to the tune of the music in the background. It made her feel safe, & she liked it.

“BOOKER! The nail polish!”

“Sorry!” 


End file.
